geometry_dashfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Fusion II
|звёзды = 10 |сферы = 500 |порталы = Гравитация, размер, скорость, раздвоение, телепортация |формы = КБ, Н, В, КБ, КР, Р, Ш, КБ, КР, КБ, Н, КР, КБ, КР, КБ, КБ/В, КБ/КР, КБ/Н, В/Н, В/КБ, КБ, КР/Ш, В, В/Ш, В/Н, КБ, Р, КР, КБ, Н, В, КБ, Ш, КБ, КР, В, Н, КР, КБ, Ш, КБ, КР, Н, КБ, КР, КБ |название саундтрека = Xtrullor Panda Party - Sheol|композитор = Xtrullor |id саундтрека = 592012 |аудио = Файл:Sheol.ogg}} Fusion II — популярный 2.0 уровень от игрока Manix648. Описание Fusion II уровень от игрока известного игрока и строителя Manix648, а проверил уровень MaxiS9. Является ремейком оригинального уровня Fusion. Также этот уровень славится своим сложным геймплеем, красивым дизайном и его оценили как безумный демон. Геймплей Уровень начинается с этапа куба, где при желании можно уменьшить количество декораций, прыгнув вначале и включить режим LDM. Далее игрока подбросят и нужно нажать на две зеленые сферы, а его размер уменьшится. Далее персонаж превращается в НЛО, где надо преодолеть несколько шипов. После этого идут этого идут этапы волны, куба, где необходимо преодолеть пилы и сферы, корабля с похожими деталями. Затем следует сегмент робота, где нежно преодолеть шипы и сферы. После этого идут этапы небольшого шара и куба, которого подбросят. После этого скорость становится двойной и наш персонаж становится кораблем, где нужно преодолеть узкие пространства, порталы и желтую сферу. Затем следуют этапы куба, НЛО, корабля и снова куба с похожими элементами. После этого скорость замедляется и персонаж становится кораблем, где нужно преодолеть шипы, гравитационные порталы, пилы и узкие проходы. Далее идет автоматический куб, где персонажа подбросят от голубых батутов очень много раз, появляется эмблема уровня и затем идет надпись "Time to DIE!!!" (рус. Время умереть!!!). Начинается этап смешанного трудного раздвоения куба и волны, где необходимо преодолеть узкие пространства. Далее следует еще несколько сложных этапов, где необходимо преодолеть узкие пространства, природные шипы, пилы, сферы и батуты. Также этот сегмент славится своей динамичностью и большим количеством декораций. Заканчивается данный этап смешанным раздвоением волны и НЛО и двойным кубом. Далее идет автоматический этап корабля, где появляются будущий босс и надписи "It has been rebuilt for destruction" (рус. Он был восстановлен для уничтожения). Далее идут этапы куба, которого отбросят пару раз, НЛО, где надо пройти шипы и пилы волну с теми же деталями. После этого идут еще несколько коротких этапов разных форм персонажа, которые достаточно трудны в прохождении. Большую опасность этих этапов проявляется в большом количестве декораций, смен персонажа, в преодолении шипов, пилы, порталов и многого другого. Персонаж становится кубом и виднеется надпись It has gotten an upgrade (рус. Он получил обновление). Далее его подбрасывает и он становится кораблем, где необходимо преодолевать шипы, пилы, движущиеся объекты, гравитационные порталы. После этого он превращается в мини-корабль, но затем быстро возвращается в прежнее положение. Затем следует сегмент НЛО и скорость становится тройной. Основную сложность составляют шипы, пилы, множество порталов и декораций. Начинается сегмент куба, где нужно перепрыгивать шипы и сферы, а вверху появляется надпись "Now this is the end far" (рус. Теперь этот конец далеко). Появляется босс, которого нужно победить, Босс будет постоянно выплескивать лучи, бить героя и всячески ему мешать. Также сегмент сложен своими эффектами и декорациями. Заканчивается уровень надписью "You win!" (рус. Ты победил!) и эмблемой серии Fusion. Монеты * Первая монета лежит на 16% на этапе корабля. Для ее сбора нужно пролететь над большим кубом с шипами. * Вторая монета лежит на 49% на этапе шара. Для ее сбор нужно не изменяя гравитации пройти под платформой и подобрать монету. * Третья монета лежит на 68% на этапе корабля. Для ее сбора необходимо на 60% взять ключ и проход откроется в котором находится монета. Галерея Fusion II 1 coin.jpg|Первая монета Fusion II 2 coin.jpg|Вторая монета Fusion II 3 coin.jpg|Третья монета Видео center|350px|Геймплей от [[Manix648|Manix]] Категория:Уровни Категория:Уровни 2.0 Категория:Уровни с боссом Категория:Демоны Категория:Безумные демоны Категория:Уровни с серебряными монетами Категория:Fusion Категория:Пользовательские уровни Категория:Уровни со смешанным раздвоением Категория:Ремейки Категория:Сиквелы